


Cat in a Box

by Anyonesguess



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Character Death, Fan Poetry, Gen, Re2make, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonesguess/pseuds/Anyonesguess
Summary: While wandering the halls of the RPD, Claire comes across a zombie who seems unsettlingly familiar.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Cat in a Box

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was my piece for a re2make zine that ended up being canceled, but I wanted to share it anyway because I liked it a lot :) I hope you guys enjoy,  
> If you want spoilers for the major character death to see if you can read this, please see the end notes!

<3 <3 <3 <3 

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: Claire shoots and kills a zombie who she briefly thinks is Chris, before realizing it is not. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! I love Claire, I wanna give her some more attention :3


End file.
